FrUk Me, I Hope UsUk Me
by RomaHetaOni
Summary: France and England do their own little that, leaving America out of the fun. You know, that little thing you hear when two love one. This kind of keeps you in the middle right? As for our little Arty-Art-Heart, we may never know his thoughts.


France and England do their own little that, leaving America out of the fun. You know, that little thing you hear when two love one. This kind of keeps you in the middle right? As for our little Arty-Art-Heart, we may never know his thoughts.

* * *

"Alfredo! Angleterre! Your dinner is getting cold! And je do not plan to warm it back up with it gets cold!" Francis is one to complain a lot, especially when it comes down to his cooking. He would cook and prepare an array of foods and then complain about the fact they are walking instead running. They only usually run when they are really hungry but when normal, they just walk. "Mon petit Mathieu, that means you to!".

The grumpy Canadian just stumbled to the table holding his small toy-like polar bear(And yet he still dose not know the name of his own bear that he has owned for a while). As the Frenchman places dishes of delightful French food on the table and as he passed by them all he gave them kisses on their cheeks, expect for that one ignorant and stubborn country, Arthur. Francis placed a plate in front of him and made out with him passionately and deep like he always has.  
"Really!? Really dude, at the fucking table!? You guys are gross!" America threw his hands up in the air with a furious face sticking his tongue out at them. This however only edged Francis on to continue kissing Arthur. England seemed to like the treatment very much, trying his best to make out back with him. The two male nations continued to exchange tongues and mix the saliva America and Canada just stared, America was displeased very much and Canada, well, he just wanted to finish his food and leave to his room.  
Then suddenly he picked up Arthur from his chair and carried him to his room, The other two knew, this was normal. A simple kiss while passing food around the table and then soon it goes to far and they begin to fuck. 'It happens all the damn time', America was very annoyed and just yelled " Give me their daaammn food, dude… no Matt, the food mine!".

Very softly placed Arthur onto the bed laying on top of him with some space. Smiling at the Englishman, lightly rubbing his eyebrows, which caused him to moan and arch his back. The Frenchman, with his other hand, rubbing his chest, brushing against his nipples. As Arthur blushes, some low groans and moans escape from his mouth. Francis giggled a little to himself, as he continues, the Frenchman licks his lips in a teasing attempt.  
"F-France…B-Big Bro-other Fra-Francis~"  
"Oui, Cheri?~"  
"Th-This may so-sound s-s-sooo soon right n-now but, please just fu-fuck me~"  
The Frenchman laughed and ignored his request, instead continued to tease and play with him. "Cheri, you know Je like to tease mon victims before fucking zem.~" England seemed annoyed by this but he could not even pay attention when the Frenchman grabbed onto his manhood and rubbed his 'Cock Clock', the Big Ben.  
His hand stroking it, rubbing his palm and fingers along the Englishmen's hard wet cock made him moan more. Just thinking of this moment did not even help Arthur in the condition he was in. Francis was loving the reaction he was getting. He always loved it when he heard someone moan, especially if it was from his own lover. Sadly, it was no long before Arthur was thrusting into Francis' hand and cumming.  
Arthur thought his eyes was rolling in the back of his head, drooling onto his chest and clothes. He thought he was curved again in that embarrassing position, yet he did not know. The Englishman was so dazed that he did not even know he was doing all the things he was afraid of. France started to remove England's clothes, as he did, he noticed that he was sweating and dripping, saturating his boxers. You could almost see France's cat ears pop out of his head when he saw his Big Ben. Francis was almost about to shove the Englishman's cock into his mouth when Arthur stopped him and nearly begged Francis to fuck him instead. So France look disappointed almost but he just did what "his lord' begged him to do.  
And so, with that, The Frenchman began to thrust into the British man in a Missionary position(one of England's favorite positions).

Arthur started buttoning his shirt and fixing his tie, Francis did not bother with his clothes. Instead the Frenchman just stared at the British person fumbling to place his clothes back on.  
"You know it is rude to stare at one you know right!?"  
"But your body mon cheri, it tis so sexy, non?"  
"Oh just shut the bloody hell up you frog…"  
"Need help with that?"  
"I am quite fine and capable of putting on my own clothes, thank you very much!"  
Francis sighed and got up off the bed and started helping him put back on his clothes, although it was just a matter of putting them on, it was as if he was trying to massage the English nation. The way his hands and fingers ran up and down his body started to heat up the British country. He knew what he was doing, that git just wanted a second round!  
France knew it would be a certain amount of time until Hungary's yaoi senses started kicking in and she'd track down her Yaoi Boy with this Englishman. So he stopped and tried to avoid touching his bare skin(even though it was simply impossible for him not to touch him). Even just the touches on his skin, and they way the moved was just enchanting, and making him heat up. He tried to hold in it as much as possible. Until it would soon be that he could no longer take it any longer but for now just hold it all in and bottle it all up.  
The Frenchman was finally capable of putting the clothes on the Englishman and with a smirk on his face he licked his lips and chuckled slightly to himself. Arthur just ignored him and mumbled under his breathe a thank you and walked off as if he never had any encounterment with him at all(but now sadly he has the smell of skunk perfume, sex and rum mixed with wine scent on his body with a boner). So now he just have to go threw the whole day with that scent on him and hoping that no one would pay any attention to him but even he knew that that would not happen. He just hoped to the blessing of the Queen of England that America was a country and not an American pit bull.  
"Ugh what the fuck dude what the hell is that damn smell!?" Alfred smelled it on Arthur the second he crossed paths with him.  
"No seriously dude what the fuck is that smell…?"  
"Uhm… maybe your onions on your burgers?"  
"No no no no no it is like something else and I know that it stinks!"  
"I well… there was a-"  
"Eh what the fuck dude I know what that smells like, it smells like a Brit fucked a Fran! THAT'S WHAT!"  
"Why are you so mad about it you git, You know yourself I do this a lot!"  
The American just glared at him with two very common emotions in this one specific expression. Anger and something else, he has seen this a lot before but yet he never knew this himself what this other emotion was. Arthur is very observant but he could never decode the other expression in his face! Could it be Guilt? Awkwardness? Envy? He could never figure out what it was. He knew it was not lust, he has seen it before. He has seen America in lust before and that was only when he stalked America once and only once(But that is another story). England just stared deeper into that American's deep blue eyes, and then within seconds he quickly turned his head back the other direction.  
His heart was racing and his body just felt weak. His body was heated up again and that weird empty hollow feeling in his stomach every time Arthur was in the mood. He could have sworn in the corner of his eyes that he saw America's mouth formed the words "I Love You" But when he turned to look back, that ignorant American was walking up the stairs to his room. He just sighed and tried to keep to himself, hoping that maybe it was just all in his head. America dose not love him, that's just not like him. Still, regardless he could swear that America's lips formed those words that just leaped into his heart. Maybe within just his imagination.

Arthur was in his room reading his magical Necromancer Guild Book. He loves black magic, he just fell in love with since a child. He just continued reading and he was so intent on the book he did not even hear the door bust open with Alfred's obnoxious voice yelling at him asking what he is doing. After so long of pause Arthur still did not hear America or his dumb question. America's happy and excited smile turn to that same face with the anger and questionable other feeling. He slowly walked up to England from behind just starring at him, one of his lenses shinning and the other visible. England still did not notice him switching his legs from cross position. It's time then.

Hungary was just fixing her hair and putting the flowers into her long brown lush silky hair. She stayed close to Japan's side for awhile since lately has been a lot of yaoi and horny guys. So she tries to stay out of Japan's way and sometimes cleans the house for him when ever he is out or gone out in Tokyo doing business outside of his house. Kiku usually needs help with his Hentai and Anime ideas, so Hungary always tries to help by using her past life and his own past life for ideas. They always turn out great but other just need a lot more work until published.  
Elizabeta smiled at herself in the Japanese styled mirror and made cute kissy faces and body posses. Until her head started throbbing and her back arched with energy, that was her senses. She knew it, yaoi was happening somewhere at it was not just her Yaoi boy either. It was in his house but it was not him. Poor Kiku was still out doing his job, she knew she had to do this alone. She knew she'd have to record and them send of copy for Japan but right now she had to go because it was happening and it was happening very fast.

America, struggling to keep England down in his bed. Even with his strength, it was extremely hard to try to keep him down. England struggled very much to get away but Alfred just would not allow him. "Bloody hell you wanker! Get off of me!" America just would not listen to him and instead just continued to pin him down. After struggling England just gave up and stared up at him with a pissed off expression. America could not be seen under his shinning lenses, his rectangle shaped glasses. "Britain…" a soft mumble under his warm breathe. England almost jumped in his army boots, He thought America would never be caught dead saying his actually name besides Brit or some other offensive name, oddly and yet somehow this turned him on. As if it was not badly enough as it was that he was in the heat and hard enough, no America just had to push his buttons.  
America started trying to undo his black belt lashed across his green army uniform, strapped on his belt. England just did not do anything but watched him work his way from his uniform top, his shirt and tie, to his boots, then stopped. England's body was hot and sweating, naturally he couldn't help but curve. This is normal for him when he is in the mood, although England thought it was ok because America did not know, He was wrong. America knows, he knows it all about him. Alfred knows so much about Arthur that you could swear he has been with him just as long as Francis has. America bent down and bit one of the Englishman's nipples. Making him arch his back in a hot loud moan, and THIS made America edge on to continue this growing process in hopes that maybe he would get just he wanted for so long.  
England could swear America was acting more aggressive and perverted then usual, he usually only acted like this in front of the computer, playing with himself to what ever was on the screen for he could never see. Alfred was just so aggressive just like a… a seme! England just jolted and tried his best to get this American off of him. He only ignored this and tried his best to pin him back down onto the bed biting harder on his nipple. His moans felt like they was going to turn into screams within seconds. This was bad, this was real bad. Within seconds his body would completely ignore what his mind said and beg for him.  
Why was this American acting like this so oddly all of a sudden? Why was he teasing and playing with him so? And why did he slightly moan his official name!? This was odd for America and this made England feel weird and yet this made him so hard and burning inside. Arthur was so lost in lustful and confused thoughts that he did not notice(yet again) that America was pulling down his pants and just this made America stop in his tracks. Alfred notices England's hard erection nudging and pushing his British flagged boxers. They was entirely soaked and even he could see that Britain's Big Ben was twitching threw his boxers. He knew he was hard, he wanted this just as badly as he did himself.  
When he looked up he could see Arthur more desperate then before, one of his arms wrapped around his stomach and the other's hand griping on the sheets. He was also blushing dark red and his body was steaming(and the time it was winter). He was breathing heavily and sounded so desperate, so cute, so helpless. That's just how America liked to play his cards with another. As if he was in control and had all the power with people completely venerable to him. He was uncontrolled he was the master and leader, just not the hero this time. He felt more like villain in disguise and he was prepared with his own weapon, his own thick hard weapon ready to pierce and penetrate. He liked his weapon, he called it his Florida or his 'Missile'. To other countries, that was the weapon of mass destruction.  
He ripped on his boxers in a swift move of his hands with that specific lustful, dangerous expression. Alfred's face scared the poor venerable British man and shocked him with the sudden cold air. Yes his Big Ben was twitching and it was defiantly wet and dripping. Arthur's innocent and yet so helpless signs that he gave to Alfred just showed in his glowing blue eyes and felt out of his head. The shy and cute moans went threw one ear and left the other. His twitching body and sweat meant almost more then the other signs. Those signs only meant to Alfred as a "Go on ahead I will not mind" kind of way to edge him on more.  
"Arthur, dude why are you acting like you don't want it?" Alfred's voice was warm but yet so sharp and made a shiver run up and down Arthur's spine. England just refused to answer, he did not know himself why but he thought his body's response would be enough to show America exactly why and how. He thought the American would know exactly why this was all happening. He thought he would knew!  
The American just signed and unzipped his pants, He did not bother trying to reach in and pull it out. You want to know why? He knew one good movement of his body would make his Florida pop out of his pants, and when that happened he would smirk that perverted lustful kind of face that made England shudder even more into the bed. Even with all this suspense running in his body with energy, he still for the life of him could not understand why he was acting like this so oddly out of the clear blue sky! He would never be just like this, especially to him of all people. He could expect this from him with Mathew or maybe Ivan when Ivan was not so Seme at the time but, 'why me' Arthur thought.  
America was the kind of country who did not care about anything that did not involve freedom, food, or Marvel comics. He was just the carefree kind of person and loved to shove in people's faces how many times he beat a specific country and won. In his coat he would carry an array of burgers and fries, maybe milkshakes if he had no sodas in his coat, But not just that. He also carried like a hundred different kinds of guns in his coat. The guns was meant to shoot anyone he felt like at anytime, but sadly sometimes he did not happen when he ACTUALLY really needed them. Sometimes he would point a gun up to England's head and would smile happily quoting "Heads up brit!" just to scare him, because America knows, that England knows, that he could defeat him anytime time, any day at anyplace just like the Revolutionary War.  
If those facts was true then why is he acting like this, this was way beyond how he would act! These exact thought kept crossing the British nation's mind over and over again trying to make sense out of it. He closed his eyes, refusing to ever bother to look up at the American. What seemed like hours was seconds and a few minuets of quietness and Alfred starring at him.  
Finally he grabbed Arthur by his hair, making him completely venerable, and shoved his dick into his mouth. A quick moan came out of the American's mouth, as he began to thrust into his mouth. The Englishman was so numb and venerable at the time, yet he felt so hot and burning inside. His own lust made the America thrust so deep into his mouth that it made England choke and gag on it. Even so, he refused to ease up on him or try to make it easier for it to go down his throat.  
The so defenseless and vulnerable filled Englishman just laid there a little bit crying looking up at the lusting American as he thrusted into his mouth. England's teeth grinded on America's dick making America moan louder, until after a long amount of time passed that he came inside of his mouth. The cum was forced down his throat until the American slowly pulled it out of England's mouth, allowing him to gasping for air allowing the coughs to slip. It was only a few seconds before Alfred grabbed Arthur and forced him on all fours, within moments shoving his dick in Arthur's entrance. Alfred busted out with moans along with Arthur moaning along with him. Under Alfred's grunted moaning voice he could hear him grunting "Fuck yeah, Britain! You feel so damn good inside!~".  
The American was thrusting so hard it felt like it was poking at his stomach, yet he refused still to stop. He gripped tightly on the Englishmen's hips, forcing his body to do no other command but follow America's hands. It forced him to move back and forth along with hard dick, as it slides in and out of him so easily and yet so painful. England was drooling and tears dripped out of his green shinning eyes that it almost seemed like his tears was olive colored. He had such a weird combination of pain and pleasure in those minuets that the pain made it hard for him to cum but the pleasure was urging his body to release it, Alfred on the other hand just came inside him when he thought the time was right.  
His warm hot cum flooded England's inside and his stomach, leaving him dazed with a full stomach. Alfred left his Florida inside Arthur, keeping it there. He did not thrust into him beside maybe a little bit, his warm breathe blowing across the Englishman's neck. America still had that perverted smirk with his eyes half open as he started back up with his thrusting increasing in speed. England gasped suddenly in concern " America, please not again…~" sadly he refused. This was their next round whether Arthur wanted it or not. Even though somewhere inside, even if it was just a small string, he wanted this from him so damn badly.

Arthur awoken, feeling worse then ever. His stomach felt like it was bloated and he felt so sick inside, as if he was about to throw up. The Englishmen patting everything around him, was trying to level himself out. Trying to sit up, staggering, looking around until he sees the American snoring. 'How annoying' he thought, he fucked last nights memory out of Arthur's head. Alfred, making the worst's of sleeping noises, and yet he looked as if last night did not even exist.

The next morning was like any other, America screaming nonsense at the top of his lungs, France complaining about the food getting cold, England trying to tune them out reading his magical books, and Canada being quiet as always in the background. Although as time went on Alfred and Arthur began to remember parts of last night, and soon all together they remembered the whole night yesterday. Yet they never said anything, or just put it in the back of their heads. Everything was going smoothly, but not for long.  
Francis had a habit of keeping cameras all around the house, he has always done this. No one understood his reason why, but he had his own reasons why. Sometimes during the weekend, France checks every single camera. Soon he discovered something that he did not much care for.  
" Bonjour, Angleterre!~"  
" 'Allo, what do you want you git."  
"Soo… You and Alfredo, wha tis up with that?"  
"Up with what!?"  
The distraught Frenchman just stared at him in anger as if he was about to 5 star bitch slap him. Britain still had no idea what France was talking about, he has done forgotten all that.  
"Alfredo and his Florida visiting Le Big Ben last night…"  
It seemed like forever until flashes of last night started jumping back in his memory.  
"So Je suppose you do not remember last night then, hmm?  
"What dose it deal with you, wanker…"  
"I do not know, but you are just so cute when you are an UKe Angleterre!~"  
"Do not make me do Pink-Police on you, so don't even think for a second that I will put up with your own ramblings."  
Francis just giggled a little and patted him on the head. "Oh Arthur, just go get Mathieu and Alfredo at le table so Je can cook you up something nice to eat, mm'kay?


End file.
